


Baby It's Cold Outside

by ibrokeeverything



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokeeverything/pseuds/ibrokeeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April is at Andy's house, but has to leave. He does everything he can to get her to stay. Inspired by the lyrics of it's namesake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Leaves gently drifted down outside, creating a beautiful pattern of red and brown out the window. It was late evening, so the soft glow of the lights on the television encompassed the space in a cozy atmosphere. A movie was playing on the tv, but it had been quickly forgotten and drowned out by the sounds of their chatter. April sat on the couch, tucked into Andy's side, legs sprawled out beside her. They had only been dating for a few weeks, but she had settled into it quickly. She wasn't someone who ever thought love would be easy, but with Andy, everything came easily, everything just felt so right.

His hand was carding through her hair, and she just felt so at home, even though this was Burly's house and she had only been there a couple times. They talked about everything from work to friends to food. He was in the middle of telling her about "Andy's Mouth Surprise" and her eyes drifted down to the clock. It was a little after 1 AM. They had been talking for hours, and she was sure it could go on for a few more. The problem was that she had to work in the morning and so did she. Normally she would just decide that work didn't matter and she would deal with how tired she was in the morning, but tomorrow was the Harvest Festival and she needed to be at least half awake for that. As Andy was wrapping up whatever story he had started rambling on about, she started to get up.

"I've got to go, we have work tomorrow," she stated simply, but his arm found it's way around her waist, pulling her back into his side. She rolled her eyes, tilting her head to meet his eyes.

"You can't go yet," he replied, his tone sounding like a small child. The corners of her lips quirked up at his frown and big eyes pleading her to stay.

"Andy, it's 1 AM," she answered, trying to work her way out of his grip. For his hatred of any form of working out, he was a lot stronger than she gave him credit for. He holds her tighter, and a comfortable silence settles over them. For a brief moment she forget why she was trying to leave, but it quickly comes back to her. He had that effect on April. He could make her forget the worries and other annoyances of life. Normally it was a good thing, but tonight she needed to keep her focus. For as sweet as Andy was, he was one determined person. She racked her brain for excuses as to why she had to leave, which was difficult, because she didn't really want to leave, but Leslie would lecture her to death if she was sleeping on the job.

"That doesn't matter," he mumbled into her hair, resting his chin on her shoulder. She wrestled her way out of his arms, using his sleepy state to her advantage.

"I need to go, we have the Harvest Festival tomorrow," she said, her tone serious as she slipped her jacket over her shoulders. It was the same splatter paint hoodie she had been wearing for a few weeks now. She didn't need it during the day, but at night, the air was starting to get crisp and bite at her skin. "Leslie will kill me if I'm too tired." Andy got up to follow her, grabbing her wrists.

"You can just stay here. Burly's out of town," he stated, eyes flicking down to meet hers. She pondered the offer for a moment, but couldn't stay.

"My staff shirt's at home," she replied coolly, pulling her arms free.

"We can swing by your place in the morning." His eyes were pleading along with his words, and she felt the tug to give in. "Please stay," he spoke softly.

"Fine," she gave in, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. April tugged her jacket off, tossing it over the back of a chair. A huge grin broke onto his face as he drug her back onto the couch with him. A soft sigh left her lips as they settled back in, this time with Andy sitting with his back propped against the armrest, and April up against his side, her head resting on his chest. Her attention was directed back at the movie, which was now over and displaying the credits. The words rolled down the screen, accompanied by the soft beat of the music played along with it. Not too long later, she was lulled to sleep by the constant up and down of Andy's chest. He glanced down at her, a soft smile spreading across his face. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he leaned back, twisting slightly, to rest his head against the back cushion of the couch.


End file.
